El Día Rojo de Sesshomaru
by Amizumi Hiwatari
Summary: ¿Quíen iba a imaginar al mismisimo Sesshomaru tan desesperado? Y todo porque...¡porque él pensaba que ese día iba a ser tan ordinario como otros! ONESHOT! Dedicado a Estelanna Earwen! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amiga!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis locuras :D

Nota de la Autora: Todo el fic es centrado en los pensamientos de Sesshomaru, empieza después de haber derrotado a Naraku, aquí lo único que cambie de la historia de Inuyasha fue que Rin todavía sigue estando con Sesshomaru, así que están avisadas xD sin mas que decir a LEER!!

EL DIA ROJO DE SESSHOMARU

Hoy era un día común y corriente como todos. Pero había tenido el sueño más excitante de toda mi vida, en donde se me había coronado como el más poderoso yokai al vencer a toda la bola de inútiles en el torneo galáctico, como siempre Inuyasha había quedado en último lugar por encima de Naraku, esos ni siquiera merecieron enfrentarse conmigo, los había humillado frente a todos los espectadores, no se el porque se habían inscrito en el torneo si sabían que nunca podrían ganarme, de echo hasta Gokú duro más en el combate, era la final cuando nos enfrentamos, el tenía más porra que yo pero eso no lo ayudo del todo, ni su genkidama pudo conmigo (sonrisa arrogante). Tienen que admitir que yo soy mucho para ellos. Jejeje. Como decía anteriormente antes de tener ese lindo sueño, hoy era un día normal. Estábamos en primavera, los pajarillos canturreaban por encima de mi (¬¬), las flores empezaban a brotar, los rayos del sol empezaban a dispersarse por todo el bosque, con mi fino olfato podía distinguir el olor a sal del océano, el olor a tierra mojada, el olor de la fragancia de los tulipanes, el olor a sangre humana, el olor a la brisa del mar, el olor a las babas de Jaken cuando duerme (iuuuk!), tendré que hablar muy seriamente acerca de su mal habito de babear, bueno como venia diciendo, hoy…..un momento ¿Dije olor a sangre humana? Me levanto sobresaltado haciendo que la pequeña Rin que dormía casi cerca de mi empezara a frotarse sus lindos ojitos, pero ese olor a sangre lo sentía muy de cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero algo en ese olor no me convencía del todo, ya que era distinto al que solía oler cuando encontraba a un humano muerto, era demasiado distinto.

-Buenos Días, Sesshomaru-sama- me dice la pequeña Rin ya despertando completamente

-Buenos Días- digo con mi voz súper varonil y sexy.

-Hoy hace un hermoso día- comenta la niña levantándose completamente, con sus lindas y pequeñas manitas se sacude el kimono para quitar rastro de pasto. Voltea dándome la espalda para observar lo que según ella era hermoso. Ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pude observar que la pequeña Rin estaba manchada de sangre en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, mis ojos adquirieron un tamaño más grande de lo normal. ¡¡QUE LE HABIA PASADO!! Me alarme tanto que estuve a punto de tomarla entre mis brazos y estrecharla en mi pecho para que su dolor se fuera disminuyendo, pero antes de que hiciera eso, me doy cuenta que al parecer Rin no se ha dado cuenta que esta sangrando ¿No siente dolor? ¿Esa herida debe dolerle, no? ¡Que raro! Ahora que recuerdo Rin no ha tenido un accidente, ni se ha caído, ni nada por estilo – ¿Le pasa algo Sesshomaru-sama?- me saca de mis pensamientos.

-No- le respondo

Parece ser que era una falsa alarma, a lo mejor se sentó en un lugar que había algo rojo ¿no? Ya me tranquilizo un poco al ver el hermoso rostro de Rin sin ninguna mueca de dolor. La niña me sonríe como todos los días lo hace cuando le contesto a sus preguntas, siempre se conforma con un monosílabo.

Se escucha un ronquido escandaloso proveniente de Jaken. Como me molesta que ronquen (¬¬) con un puntapié le doy para que despierte ya que nos espera otro día de aventuras. El pequeño demonio se para inmediato sin decir ninguna queja hacia mí. (Risa arrogante interiormente) Ja! Como me gusta que no se queje y haga lo que quiero y obviamente que me admire mucho, yo que soy el supremo de los supremos el gran Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin tiene hambre- me dice la niña mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate

-Jaken- habló usando bien mi tono de voz- Acompaña a Rin a que consiga alimento-

Rin sonríe de vuelta yéndose a un lado de Jaken que al parecer quiere expresar su enojo con balbuceos. El pequeño demonio verde nota lo que yo había visto en la ropa de Rin, la mancha roja.

-¿Por qué estas sangrando, Rin?- exclama sobresaltado al ver el tamaño de la mancha

-¿Qué?- Rin voltea a verse sus ropas y es ahí cuando nota lo que decía Jaken. Se le empieza aguadar los ojos, las lágrimas empiezan a salir descontroladamente recorriendo sus mejillas rosaditas. Mira hacia donde estoy y corre para estamparse en mis piernas -¿Qué le sucede a Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?-

Y yo que sé

-¿No te duele?- le pregunto por fin a la niña, mientras ella me niega con su cabecita. Ash! Y ahora como le hago para aplacar los llantos de Rin que se empiezan a colar por mis hermosos y finos oídos, miro con desprecio a Jaken enviándole una mirada colérica por no quedarse callado, Jaken al verme se esconde rápidamente detrás de un árbol sabiendo perfectamente que ha cometido un grave error al abrir su gran boca- Calma Rin. Veremos que hacer con esto- le doy unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Parece ser que ya se esta tranquilizando.

En que grave aprieto me acabo de meter. ¡Haber Sesshomaru, analiza la situación! Rin es una niña humana ¿los humanos sangran así? Mmm… en todos mis años nunca había estado acompañado de un humano y menos de una mujer ¿será por que es mujer sangre? Bueno creo entender que no sé nada al respecto sobre este tema(¬¬). Me doy por vencido. Hum… hoy me siento ignorante y tendré la necesidad de pedir ayuda a alguien, pero… ¿Quién podrá? Mmm… analizo las opciones. ¿Mi madre? (¬¬) ella sería la última persona a quién le pediría ayuda, amm… ¿ir a una aldea de humanos? (¬¬) muchos problemas además de que no soy bienvenido, amm… ¿la humana que acompaña a el inútil de Inuyasha? (pensando) no sería tan mala idea, además de que no conozco a muchas personas (¬¬) pero al ir con ellos tendré que ver al odioso de Inuyasha y tal vez al vernos tendré ganas de golpearlo (=D) Ok!! Decidido ir con esa humana y no piensen que voy solo para enfrentarme a Inuyasha ehh? (Je! :D me divertiré mucho)

-Jaken- le hablo, lo cual el demonio llega rápido a situarse frente a mi

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama-

-Toma a Rin y ayúdale a que se suba a Ah-Un-

-¿A donde nos dirigimos, Sesshomaru-sama?- me pregunta el insolente de Jaken

-A que ayuden a Rin- le respondo para que ya no me hable. La mencionada me da una sonrisita ofreciéndome un gracias interiormente.

Es fácil encontrar a Inuyasha, su olor es inconfundible. Seguimos el rastro con gran velocidad, el olor a sangre se sentía más fuerte y no me agradaba en lo absoluto. En el camino estuve pensando en como llegar a esa aldea a pedir ayuda a la humana, y estaba repasando mis diálogos en mi cabeza lo más amable que se escuchara "Buenos Días ¡Que bonito día! Disculpa humana pero ¿podrías ayudar a Rin con su problema?" (¬¬) ok! Eso no va con mi personalidad. "Humana ayuda a Rin" (=D) esa sí va con mi personalidad, pero el tono de mi voz es fuerte y muy varonil ¿pensaría que le estoy ordenando? Amm… yo creo que no. Bueno me decido por mi segunda frase xD ya que no se me ocurren otra más (=P)

-Sesshomaru-sama- me habla la pequeña conteniendo las lágrimas. La volteo a ver de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-

-Me duele mi estomago- alarmado aumentamos la velocidad para llegar con esa humana. Rin ya empieza a tener malestares por toda la perdida de sangre. Su carita se ve un poco más pálida sin color. Me siento miserable al no poder ayudarla. A lo lejos puedo ver la aldea donde viven mi hermano y esa humana.

-Hemos llegado Sesshomaru-sama- me dice Jaken confirmando el lugar.

La aldea no era diferente a las demás pero en este lugar se sentía un aura de tranquilidad. Inmediatamente me sintieron llegar ya que Inuyasha ya se encontraba frente a mí con Tessaiga desenfundada ya lista para atacar

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?- me dice sin respeto el idiota del hanyou-¿Qué te trae por esta aldea? No dejare que le hagas daño a ningún humano, entendiste Sesshomaru-

Sus palabras me irritan mucho ¿Qué se cree ese Inuyasha al hablarme como si fuera un demonio corriente que ataca aldeas indefensas? Yo el gran Sesshomaru no cae tan bajo para atacar humanos que ni siquiera se pueden defender. Dirijo mi mano hacia mi bakusaiga para hacerlo callar, además de que no he tenido un enfrentamiento hace tiempo con Inuyasha así que es un buen momento para divertirme con él

- ¡Osuwari!- se escucha la voz de la sacerdotisa acompañante de Inuyasha lo cual hace que éste caiga inmediatamente estampándose completamente contra el suelo (=D) como me divierte esa escena, al ver tan indefenso a mi medio hermano tirado como idiota en el piso.

Kagome como se hace llamar esa humana se sitúa frente a nosotros y con una mirada fría llena de seriedad me mira (¬¬) pare ser que me copio eso de mi (¬¬) – ¿A que has venido Sesshomaru?-

-Insolente ¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así a Sesshomaru-sama?- le dice Jaken tratando de que se haga respeto frente a mi, la humana dirige su mirada hacia él y el demonio sapo corre a situarse atrás de mi para que lo defienda.

-¡Kagome-sama!- sale corriendo Rin en busca de la humana. La de pelo azabache se agacha para abrazarla y estrecharla en su pecho (¬¬) ¡¡Que se cree ese ser insignificante al abrazar a mi pequeña Rin!! Yo solo tengo el derecho de abrazarla (¬¬)

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?- le pregunta Kagome

-¡¡Rin tiene mucho miedo!!- dice la niña mostrándole su parte trasera a la mujer de Inuyasha. Ésta al ver la mancha de sangre se sobresalta y la abraza más fuerte (¬¬!!!)

-No tengas miedo pequeña- le dice tratando de calmarla y darle animo- Ven Rin-chan te llevare con la anciana Kaede para que te explique lo que te pasa- la de ojos chocolate asiente con todavía lagrimas en sus ojitos- Y tu Sesshomaru quédate ahí ¡Quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente!- y me mira con frialdad

Es mi imaginación o esa mujer ya me trata de tu (¬¬), desde que es la mujer de Inuyasha se convirtió en mi cuñada, pero eso no le da derecho que me trate así, ni que me hable así, aunque no lo quiera creer, yo el gran Sesshomaru rey supremo de todos los yokai tiene sentimientos (T.T) y ella me trata como si no los tuviera.

-Así que la pequeña Rin te esta trayendo problemas- me dice el inepto de Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro guardando la Tessaiga en su funda -¿Quién te viera en ese estado desesperado, Sesshomaru?- con un golpe en la mejilla hago caer a Inuyasha. Nadie se burla de Sesshomaru, nadie. Y menos un hanyou como él.

Inuyasha se levanta y trata de regresarme el golpe pero lo evado fácilmente, en eso llega la sacerdotisa y le grita al hanyou que cae otra vez al piso.

-¡Que te pasa Kagome!- le espeta el medio demonio enojado- Él empezó primero- la joven lo ignora olímpicamente y se dirige hacia mi

-Ahora que Rin-chan dejo de ser una niña, debes de cuidarla más- (o.O) un momento… ¿Qué dejo de ser una niña?

-¿Por qué dices que dejo de ser una niña?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad porque yo la sigo viendo igual

Kagome me mira algo confundida – ¿No sabes que tiene Rin-chan?- me pregunta con una gota en la cabeza a lo que niego inmediatamente- Amm…- empieza a jugar con sus manos- Como te explico para que me entiendas- la sangre se empieza acumular en sus mejillas ocasionando un rubor rojizo en su rostro ¿Qué tan malo es? Me mira avergonzada – Mira… todas las mujeres pasamos por esto, cuando llegamos a tener cierta edad nuestro cuerpo se va desarrollando- otro rubor más intenso- uno de esos cambios es la menstruación, es por lo que esta pasando la pequeña Rin-

-¿Qué es la menstruación?- le pregunto algo confundido, todavía no me cabe en la cabeza esa información

-Es un proceso en donde la mujer pierde sangre, cuando un ovulo no es fecundado- ¿Qué? (O.O)- Esto es un periodo que transcurre todos los meses-

-Entonces Rin ¿siempre va a sangrar?- le pregunto

-Cada 28 días pero dura el sangrado unos 5 días- ¡¡¡Cinco!!! Tendré que soportar mucho (¬¬) – Te recomiendo que le consigas un nuevo kimono a la niña ya que el que tiene esta manchado-

-Jaken- le hablo al demonio sapo- Consíguele un kimono a Rin- le ordeno a lo que rápidamente Jaken sale apresurado a conseguirle lo que le pedí ¡Espero que tenga buen gusto! Ya que Rin siempre usa kimonos de alta calidad y de hermosos estampados

-A partir de este instante debes de tener en cuenta la seguridad de la niña. Ella no debe estar en cualquier lugar, yo te recomendaría dejar a Rin-chan en la aldea por su seguridad más que nada- me decía Kagome

¿Dejar a Rin? Mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse, ¿Cómo se atrevía esta humana a quitarme la ilusión de mi vida? Ella ha estado conmigo desde que le devolví su frágil vida, ahora no tenia el derecho de decirme que la dejara en esta aldea y menos con el inmaduro de Inuyasha ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo mientras yo no este con ella? No… yo no quiero que se quede.

-La decisión esta en la niña- le digo a la humana con mi tono de voz fuerte ya que no quiero que se escuche flaqueada

-Piensa en la seguridad de Rin-chan, debes entender que a esta edad ella corre más peligro al estar expuesta a contraer una enfermedad y no queremos que eso le suceda-

No… no permitiría en ningún momento ver a Rin enferma prefiero verla aquí sana y salva que conmigo en cualquier lado donde contraiga un virus. Me duele el pecho al pensar que me van a separar de ella pero no puedo hacer nada, solo dejar que siga su vida sin ningún peligro.

-Esta bien- le digo aceptando la propuesta. Cierro mis ojos para no demostrar debilidad ya que por primera vez en toda mi vida siento que las lágrimas me pueden traicionar pero eso nunca sucederá. Le doy la espalda a la joven para retirarme de ese lugar.

-¿No piensas despedirte de Rin-chan?- me pregunta la sacerdotisa a lo que simplemente la ignoro y sigo mi camino. No quiero despedirme de ella ya que será un golpe muy doloroso para mi y mi orgullo no me lo permite.

Escucho unos pasos desesperados

-¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!- la voz de Rin me llama, pero no quiero voltear así que empiezo a ignorarla-¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!- me grita otra vez la niña con tono cortado ya que las lágrimas no la dejan hablar. Mi corazón esta a punto de estrujarse al escuchar su lamento hacia mi. No quiero verla, no quiero dejarla aquí-¡¡Sesshomaru-sama!!-

Mis pasos se detienen por inercia. Tengo que ser fuerte enfrente de ella, y demostrarle que puede vivir sin mí. La niña intenta abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas. Le tomo la cabeza con cariño

-¿Qué sucede Rin?- le pregunto

-No quiero que me abandone- me dice la de ojos chocolates con voz cortada-Rin quiere quedarse junto a Sesshomaru-sama por siempre- bajo mi mirada al no poder contestarle nada- Prometimos que así sería- un fugaz recuerdo se hizo presente cuando Rin había sido secuestrada por un yokai y el enfrentamiento con unos monjes en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, al final de día ella había dicho que siempre estaría con nosotros aunque su vida fuera muy corta, y que cuando ella muriera que nunca la olvidáramos.

Me agacho para estar a su altura

-Nunca me olvidaría de ti- le tomo la cabeza- Estarás mejor en esta aldea, aquí te cuidaran y convivirás con humanos-

-Pero… - sus ojos chocolates empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas- Yo no quiero, yo quiero estar con ustedes-

Me estaba costando trabajo el convencerla, no sabía ya que decirle, tanto para ella como para mi era muy difícil separarnos.

-Rin-chan- hablo Kagome que acababa de llegar aun lado de nosotros- El estar en esta aldea no significa que Sesshomaru no venga a visitarte-

La miro sorprendido ¿visitar a Rin?

-El te promete que vendrá a verte muy seguido ¿verdad Sesshomaru?-

Sus palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos y sin razonarlo asiento afirmando lo que había dicho la sacerdotisa. Al parecer eso hizo sonreír a Rin, ya su carita se muestra tranquila.

-¿No se olvidaran de mi, verdad?- me pregunta la niña

-*-*-*-*

Han pasado años desde aquel acontecimiento, de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Rin y a dejarle un nuevo kimono. Y hoy es el día en que la veré de nuevo, ésta vez yo escogí su ropa. Voy con paso decidido hacia la aldea que no ha cambiado mucho. La veo a lo lejos, ya ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Es más alta, su cabello es más largo, y esta muy delgada. Ahora que lo pienso veo que su cuerpo ha cambiado como Kagome me lo había comentado, ya que sus caderas se ensancharon y su cintura esta más definida, mientras que sus pechos wuau! (sonrojo 0///0) a poco así ¿tenia que suceder?

-Sesshomaru-sama- llega Rin corriendo para posarse frente a mí (me llega a la altura de los hombros), me dedica una linda sonrisa. Su repentino aparecimiento provoco un hueco en mi estomago que se sacudió en miles de emociones mezcladas ¿Qué me habrá pasado? Nunca me había sucedido algo así en toda mi vida, pero a la vez se sentía muy placentero, el tener a Rin mirándome con excitación con esos hermosos ojos que no han cambiado ese brillo inocente, me hace sentir algo nervioso pero a la vez con mucha emoción. ¿Sera que la extrañaba? Sin que mi cerebro reaccionara tome a Rin entre mis brazos y la estreche en mi pecho para sentir por primera vez su calidez muy cerca de mí.

-Te extrañe Rin- le susurre cerca de su oído, lo que provoco un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de la joven que se había quedado estática por la repentina acción que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Hola :D

¿Qué tal les pareció? Era una idea loca que se me vino a la mente un día que iba en camino hacia la escuela :P

Es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja. Espero que no se hayan molestado porque cambie un poco la forma de ser de MI Sesshomaru o mejor dicho la forma de pensar de él. ¿A poco no tenían curiosidad si Sessh piensa así? Nadie sabe como piensa xD y yo lo he manipulado Bwajajaja xD

Lo siento por haber dejado así el fic pero así iba a terminar xD

¿Review? :)

Se los agradecería mucho y pues si quieren otro ahí me avisan :)

Saludos a Todas/os!!

Amizumi Hiwatari*


End file.
